Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!
Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi ☆ Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! is a crossover movie which brings together all of the Pretty Cure factions and their other girls. It was released on February 14, 2009 and is the first movie to feature the Pretty Cure from Fresh Pretty Cure!, excluding Cure Passion, since the movie takes place before her debut. A sequel film titled Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! was announced to premiere in Japan on March 20, 2010. Synopsis Momozono Love, Aono Miki, and Yamabuki Inori arrive at Minato Mirai in Yokohama full of excitement. Tarte advises them to relax so they will have enough energy for the dance contest, but when Love looks at the flyer, she cannot read the map at all. She decides to ask a nearby girl for directions, and as she runs toward her, Yumehara Nozomi turns around, and their eyes meet for an odd moment. Just then, Natsuki Rin calls Nozomi back. Love just smiles as the strange girl runs off. Meanwhile, something strange forms in a cloud of darkness. From the remnants of defeated Zakennas, Uzainas, Kowainas, and Hoshinas, a horribly evil creature called Fusion is born, with only one incurable desire for power. It forms into a chrome ball of liquid and begins to fall toward the earth. Love, Miki and Inori are looking forward to the contest. Suddenly, a giant sphere of chrome goop crashes into the sea and slowly emerges, sensing a great power. They assume it wants Chiffon and try to run away, but are eventually forced to transform and attempt to fight it while Tarte takes Chiffon somewhere safe. However, they find its shape very powerful. It disappears quickly, stating that they lack too much power. Tarte abruptly realizes he forgot something and awkwardly runs off, leaving Chiffon to the girls. While they are talking, though, Chiffon wanders off as well. Coco and Natts arrive at the Palmier Kingdom castle, where all the mascots are gathered. They explain that there is a new threat approaching, and introduce them to their powerful new device, the Rainbow Miracle Light. When one waves it back and forth, it creates a miracle rainbow. Suddenly, Tarte bursts in and frantically tells them about the monster he and the girls encountered, but he then realizes that it followed him to the castle, and at the same time, it attacks the mascots. The assembly hall is thrown into chaos as the mascots desperately run away, dropping the Miracle Lights in the process. Lulun is almost captured until Pollun and Choppy fight it off, and she manages to escape. Nozomi and her friends visit the Tako Cafe after finding a promotional flyer. They eagerly watch Akane fry a batch of takoyaki with great skill, and while they talk about food, Nozomi abruptly suggests using chocolate sauce instead of Worcestershire sauce. Rina and Shiho, who happen to be there as well, remark that it sounds like something Misumi Nagisa would say, and Nozomi expresses interest in her and Yukishiro Honoka. All of a sudden, Lulun falls from the sky and onto Nozomi's face. Fusion follows and forms into a Hoshina. Nozomi comforts the frightened Lulun, and they all transform. Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua combine their Fire Strike and Sapphire Arrow attacks, but Fusion only absorbs the attack and doubles in size. To their surprise, it flies away, noting their incledible powers. Milky Rose recognizes Lulun as a fellow mascot and friend, and goes back to her original form to help Lulun recognize her, too. Lulun asks the girls to find Nagisa and Honoka, and Cure Dream notes that she has heard the names before. Nagisa and Honoka are with Kujou Hikari in Panpakapan, buying some of their bread while Hyuuga Minori remarks how similar Nagisa is to her older sister, Hyuuga Saki. They then sit down before the Sky Tree, but Mupu and Fupu unexpectedly come out and hit Nagisa in the head before they get a chance to eat. Fusion arrives, demanding the two mascots to be given to him. After being declined, it becomes a Zakenna, and although they want to transform, they realize Mepple and Mipple are not with them. Just then, Mepple and Mipple hit Nagisa in the same manner just in time. The three quickly transform and fight. While Cure Black and Cure White fight, Shiny Luminous protects Mupu and Fupu. After a short fight, the monster restores itself, and so Pretty Cure resorts to a Marble Screw Max. Despite this, the creature doubles in size again, and flies off after noting that they are very strong. Mepple and Mipple reveal that they know the two new mascots, and they ask them to help find Saki and Mishou Mai. Meanwhile, Saki and Mai have arrived at Natts House to buy accessories, but are disappointed when they find it closed. Saki tells Mai about the shop's mascots, just as Coco, Natts and Syrup run past them. Realizing what happened, they try to follow the mascots. Suddenly the goop rises from above, and they run away with the three mascots. Flappy and Choppy fall from the sky, and while the goop becomes an Uzaina, the girls transform. They manage to knock the monster into the water. When it does not work, they try to defeat it with Twin Stream Splash. However, it only absorbs it and takes off, telling them that they are strong. Love, Miki and Inori have searched all over for Chiffon, to no avail. Love blames herself, but as Inori tries to comfort her, Tarte abruptly comes back, explains their situation and tells them to find Chiffon immediately. Meanwhile, it turns out Chiffon followed Tarte to the meeting, and plays with the Miracle Lights. Although she does not notice, part of Fusion approaches from behind. Fusion has reaches its human-like form and attempts to steal the power of the city, causing Minato Mirai to be flooded by black muck as the darkness spreads. At the same time, Cure Dream and the others are not sure where to look for Nagisa and Honoka, despite Lulun's pleading. Even so, Cure Dream is confident that they will find the two, knowing they are all "under the sky". The others are inspired, realizing all these Pretty Cures still have that in common. As they gaze at the sky, however, they find the horizon has suddenly blackened. The others notice this as well, and rush to find the source. Love, Miki and Inori see the creature's violet aura, and sprint off to face it, transforming on the way. Fusion senses their power and confronts them. When they ask where Chiffon is. Convinced that they can still save her, they attempt to fight, but Fusion proves to be much too strong. He discourages Cure Peach, and they are trapped in a dome of darkness. It begins to flood, and they nearly drown in the black whirlpool. Nozomi and the others dashe to the edges of Minato Mirai, only to be met by a swarm of past Zakennas, Uzainas, Kowainas, and Hoshinas. They manage to transform just as a Hoshina tries to pound them. Pretty Cure attempts to take down the group while Milky Rose protects Lulun, but with monsters coming from everywhere, it proves to be a bit too much, and the group is separated. Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, and Milky Rose get rid of their half, but hear an airplane Zakenna approaching from behind. To their surprise, though, Cure Black and Cure White appear from under the wings and take it down easily. Shiny Luminous frantically tries to dodge bullets from another Zakenna, but Cure Mint's Emerald Saucer blocks its missiles so that it can be taken down. Cure Aqua quickly gets rid of an approaching Kowaina, and Lulun has a happy reunion with Shiny Luminous, but Cure Black and Cure White quickly beckon the others to find the source of the swarm. Meanwhile, Cure Dream, Cure Rouge and Cure Lemonade are having trouble with their group of monsters. Just when they are running from a Zakenna, an Uzaina flies in from above, but is blocked by Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Coco, Natts, and Syrup reunite with their Cures, and Cure Dream orders Syrup to fly the other two to a safe place. The rest of the Cures then continue fighting the monsters. In the darkness, the Cure Peach, Cure Berry and Cure Pine try to pull themselves out of the muck. A pair of red eyes stares them down, confused as to why they have not given up. They are determined to save their precious Chiffon, and declare they will never give up, even as the goop rises. Suddenly a light appears and shatters the dome, revealing eleven other Cures surrounding them. Realizing who they are, Cure Peach thanks them all for saving them. However, they explain that the three of them did it themselves through their desires. They agree to fight with everyone else just as Fusion floats in from above. They all repeat their introduction phrases and prepare an offensive stance. Suddenly, an earth-shattering red beam surrounds the man, and his power drastically increases. A beam from his mouth damages them considerably, yet Cure Dream gets up, saying she still has not tried Tako Cafe's takoyaki. Cure Black remarks how good their takoyaki is, and Cure Lemonade realizes they must be Nagisa and Honoka. Gradually they all realize who the Cures really are, and regain the strength to fight. They all survive another attack, telling him that their strength comes from their differences. With all their power they engage in a long fight, during which Cure Bloom and Cure Egret retransforms to Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Fusiont manages to survive and hits them with a beam again. Seeing all the Pretty Cures defeated, the mascots worry for them. Suddenly Chiffon appears in the sky, holding a Miracle Light that saved her in the council room. Using her powers, she sends out Rainbow Miracle Lights to every mascot. Everyone waves their Miracle Lights to grant power to Pretty Cure, and they are all filled with an overflowing power. They all put their powers together, with a combination of Extreme Luminario, Spiral Star Splash, Metal Blizzard, Rainbow Rose Explosion, and Triple Fresh. Fusion attempts to counter, but their strength overcome and destroy him. Minato Mirai is restored, and a rainbow shines over the city. Later, the time has come for the dance competition, and the others watch as Love, Miki and Inori come onto the stage. Nervous, they fail, but the girls all start clapping anyway. They accept their slip-up with a smile, knowing that although they did not practice enough, their hearts are still one. Afterwards, all the Cures become great friends, creating wonderful memories with each other over the credits. They take a group picture, in which the mascots manage to get in at the last minute. As the movie ends, Nozomi thanks the audience for supporting Pretty Cure through all these years, and requests support for future Pretty Cures as well. Characters *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Momozono Love/Cure Peah *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Fusion *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Akane *Hyuuga Minori Gallery Aallstars7.png Aallstars6.png|all the Cures from season 1-5. Aallstars1.png|The Pretty Cure in Precure All Stars GoGo Dream Live. Note: this is a seperate short film from Precure All Stars DX. Trivia *It is revealed what could have happened to all those monsters the Pretty Cures fight. *This is the first spin-off movie where all Pretty Cures of the time of release are together and also the first movie featuring characters from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *The movie is set at a celebration of the 150th anniversary of the opening of the Port of Yokohama. Category:Movies